Oxford, Ohio
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 21371 |population_density_km2 = 1235.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 3199.3 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 283 |elevation_ft = 928 |coordinates_display = inline,title |latd = 39 |latm = 30 |lats = 27 |latNS = N |longd = 84 |longm = 44 |longs = 48 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 45056 |area_code = 513 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-59234 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1044265 |website = www.CityOfOxford.org |footnotes = }} Oxford is a city in northwestern Butler County, Ohio, United States, in the southwestern portion of the state. It lies in Oxford Township, originally called the College Township. The population was 21,371 at the 2010 census. This college town was founded as a home for Miami University. Oxford is served by U.S. Route 27, Ohio State Route 732, and Ohio State Route 73. Although Miami was chartered in 1809, Oxford was laid out by James Heaton on March 29, 1810, by the Ohio General Assembly's order of February 6, 1810. It was established in R1ET5N of the Congress Lands in the southeast quarter of Section 22, the southwest corner of Section 23, the northwest corner of Section 26, and the northeast corner of Section 27. The original village, consisting of 128 lots, was incorporated on February 23, 1830. Oxford was elevated to town status in 1962 and to city status in 1971. Freedom Summer started with orientations at Western College for Women in June 1964. This event is commemorated near the Kumler Chapel on the Western campus, now a part of Miami University. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 21,371 people, 5,799 households, and 1,909 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 6,622 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 87.6% White, 4.0% African American, 0.2% Native American, 5.4% Asian, 0.6% from other races, and 2.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.3% of the population. There were 5,799 households of which 14.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 24.6% were married couples living together, 6.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 2.2% had a male householder with no wife present, and 67.1% were non-families. 33.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.78. The median age in the city was 21.4 years. 6.8% of residents were under the age of 18; 67.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 10.9% were from 25 to 44; 8.8% were from 45 to 64; and 5.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.6% male and 52.4% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 21,943 people, 5,870 households, and 2,066 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,734.4 people per square mile (1,440.9/km²). There were 6,134 housing units at an average density of 1,043.9 per square mile (402.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 91.2% White, 4.3% African American, 0.2% Native American, 2.4% Asian, <0.1% Pacific Islander, 0.5% from other races, and 1.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.44% of the population. There were 5,870 households out of which 16.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 26.8% were married couples living together, 6.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 64.8% were non-families. 32.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.85. In the city the population was spread out with 8.3% under the age of 18, 66.8% from 18 to 24, 11.7% from 25 to 44, 8.4% from 45 to 64, and 4.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 21 years. For every 100 females there were 87.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $25,164, and the median income for a family was $52,589. Males had a median income of $35,833 versus $24,637 for females. The per capita income for the city was $12,165. About 13.4% of families and 43.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.8% of those under age 18 and 8.1% of those age 65 or over. Education * Higher level academic institutions ** Miami University * Public Schools ** Talawanda School District Oxford's Talawanda School District was listed as one of the top 100 public school systems in the country by Offspring Magazine, a Forbes publication (Sep/Oct 2000). Sixty-one of the 100 districts listed were college town districts. Offspring worked with SchoolMatch.com using student score criteria, cost of living, academic performance and academic expenditures to develop a more complete overview of school districts. The article said these are districts that give you the most return for your housing/K-12 public school education dollar. * Private Schools ** McGuffey Foundation School K-8 Fraternity headquarters Oxford is home to the national offices of five Greek-letter organizations including the home office of the international business fraternity of Delta Sigma Pi, social sorority Delta Zeta and social fraternities, Beta Theta Pi, Phi Delta Theta, and Phi Kappa Tau. All but Delta Sigma Pi were founded at Miami University. Community activities Oxford holds an annual Summer Music Festival, where free concerts are offered at the Uptown Memorial Park on Thursdays in the summer.http://www.enjoyoxford.org/ Oxford Visitors Bureau Notable people * Walter Alston, Hall of Fame Major League Baseball manager * Bill Bartlett, of The Lemon Pipers, psychedelic/bubblegum pop band, had #1 hit in 1968 called "Green Tambourine" * Dan Boyle, NHL hockey player for the San Jose Sharks * Maria Cantwell, U.S. Senator, Washington; graduated from Miami University * Tom Crabtree, NFL Super Bowl champion tight end for the Green Bay Packers; attended Miami University * Khashyar Darvich, film producer and director * David J. Eicher, chief editor of Astronomy magazine and author of publications on astronomy and American History * Weeb Ewbank, NFL head coach * Earle Foxe, theater and film actor * Victor Furth, architect * Kason Gabbard, Major League Baseball pitcher * Nick Gillespie, libertarian journalist, former editor-in-chief of Reason magazine, current editor of reason.tv * Ron Harper, former NBA basketball player; attended Miami University * Benjamin Harrison, President of the United States * Caroline Harrison, wife of President Benjamin Harrison * Russell Benjamin Harrison, son of Benjamin and Caroline Harrison, Indiana politician * Darrell Hedric, basketball head coach and scout * William Holmes McGuffey, educator * Maurice Rocco, pianist * Ben Roethlisberger, NFL quarterback for the Pittsburgh Steelers; attended Miami University * Paul Ryan, Graduated From Miami University * Wally Szczerbiak, former NBA basketball player; graduated from Miami University References Further reading * Brent S. Barlow, W.H. Todhunter, Stephen D. Cone, Joseph J. Pater, and Frederick Schneider, eds. Centennial History of Butler County, Ohio. Hamilton, Ohio: B.F. Bowen, 1905. * Jim Blount. The 1900s: 100 Years In the History of Butler County, Ohio. Hamilton, Ohio: Past Present Press, 2000. * Butler County Engineer's Office. Butler County Official Transportation Map, 2003. Fairfield Township, Butler County, Ohio: The Office, 2003. * Miami University Factbook. http://www.units.muohio.edu/oir/FactBook/FB200607/Enrollment/summ-body.htm * A History and Biographical Cyclopaedia of Butler County, Ohio with Illustrations and Sketches of Its Representative Men and Pioneers. Cincinnati, Ohio: Western Biographical Publishing Company, 1882. http://www.rootsweb.com/~ohbutler/cyc/index.html * Ohio. Secretary of State. The Ohio municipal and township roster, 2002-2003. Columbus, Ohio: The Secretary, 2003. * "The 100 Best School Districts in the U.S.", Offspring, September/October 2000. External links * City of Oxford * Oxford Visitors Bureau Category:Settlements established in 1810 Category:Cities in Ohio Category:Cities in Butler County, Ohio Category:Miami University Category:University towns in the United States